


I Forgot To Warn You About The Couch

by artisticDepression



Series: Shitty one shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cockblocking couch, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, and it aint funny, but i dont feel like porn, dave hit his funny bone, formatting that was hell, soo instead, they almost get into it, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticDepression/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: im not sorry





	I Forgot To Warn You About The Couch

They WERE watching Deadpool. That’s like the only movie with enough snark to keep them both occupied. At least before Dave started to lay down on Sollux’s Shoulder.  
“Uh, Thtrider?”, no response,” David” , He tried knowing how much the Texan boy hated it,” You know, you did thith to yourthelf.”  
The troll took a deep breath and was about to shout into the blonde's ear when he raised his head and mushed his lips onto slightly black ones. A muffled ‘the fuck’ made it out of Sollux’s mouth before relaxing into the shorters advances. Dave pulled back and smirked at the computer savy troll.  
“Ya’ know. Bro ain’t gonna be home till dawn.” , He said as he straightened his back up a bit. Sollux thought for a moment.  
‘You know this isn’t a good idea right?’  
‘Who the fuck cares? We could get laid!’  
‘We could, yes.’  
‘We? Excuse me but is this WE business?’  
‘Oh fine! You, happy now?’  
‘Sure, so i’m guessing I’m in agreement?’  
‘Yes’  
‘Hell yes’  
‘Good, now fuck off’  
He was snapped out of his thought conversation by Dave turning him towards him.  
“I really wish you wouldn't have such long ass conversations with Thing 1 & Thing 2”, He almost whispered as he slowly pushed the troll onto the arm of his flimsy little couch.  
“Well I need to make thure I’m in complete and utter agreement with mythelf.” He smirked.  
“Yeah yeah. Shut up, stop thinking and kiss me silly Captor.” He leaned in and took in the slight honey scent of his lover.  
Dave pulled his hands up to the others shoulders as he lightly bit Sol’s lip. Gray hands started to make they’re way up pale skin. Small sounds started to come from the ivory-skinned boy as Sollux’s fangs left hickeys around his neck.  
The Texan adjusted his knees on either side of the troll. But, he forgot that his couch is almost thinner than the boy he’s straddling.  
“FUCK” Dave slipped off of they’re small seating arrangement.  
‘Pffftt, holy shit that was smooth huh?’  
“Hehe, oh my god Dave”  
“Pain. I am in a shit ton of pain right now babe”, He was holding his arm like he had hit his funny bone, and it was definitely not funny.  
‘You know, you are a pretty shitty matesprit if you don’t check him.’  
“Oh shit, Dave. Are you ok.” It was almost as if a flip had been switched when he went from laughing his ass off to worried mother.  
“God it's cute when you do that.” the boy sat up slowly still clutching his arm.  
“What wath I doing?”  
“Ya’ know. Mumblin’ ta’ yourself.” He smiled as the horned ‘teen’ sat down with him.  
“Come on. We need to get you to the bed.” Sollux lifted Dave up into his arms in a bridle-like hold.  
“But mooomm! I’m not even-ow-tired.” The troll rolled his yellow eyes at the others antics.  
“Maybe not, but you are hurt.” Dave snuggled into the grey boy’s neck.  
“Dif u ow I uve you” It took a moment to decipher what the muffled speech was supposed to be as he laid them both down into their bed.  
“Yeah Dave, Love you two” He placed a kiss on his cheek and covered them with the comforter.  
‘Sooo, no fuck?’  
'Omg is that ALL I think about?'  
'With this part of your brain, yea.'  
'Well could you fuck off?'  
'Dave is hurt.'  
'But I want sum fuk'  
'What did I just think. Gog I hate you.'  
'You realize that means you hate yourself right?'  
'Yeah I get it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
